csifandomcom-20200225-history
Dangerous Son
Dangerous Son is the first episode in season six of . Synopsis Horatio investigates the murder of a probation officer and soon comes to believe that one of the chief suspects in the crime may be a son he never knew he had. To confirm his suspicions, he hires Yelina to investigate the boy's background. Later, a prison guard's wife is kidnapped and held for ransom. Plot Valera delivers some shocking news to Horatio Caine: a suspect is his son. The narrative flashes back to 8 hours earlier when a hostage situation involving parole officer Andrew Bennett ends in tragedy: Bennett's dead body falls from the second story of his house, a fatal bullet in his chest. His killer escapes in a boat. Jake Berkeley, just returned from a trip to Antigua with Calleigh, takes the lead on the boat while Calleigh and Delko scour the house, retrieving the bullets from the shooting. Calleigh lifts a shoe print that proves to be a match to one of Bennett's parolees, but it turns out the boy, Dylan, was caught romancing Bennett's daughter Stephanie. Bennett confronted him and chased him away, but Dylan swears he didn't kill the officer. Natalia is surprised to come across Ryan at a private shooting range, where he's now working as an instructor. Natalia is there to train for her firearms certification, and the two agree to keep each other's secret. Horatio looks on as Delko questions Kyle Harmon, a sixteen-year-old who violated his probation by drinking. Delko asks Kyle if he killed Bennett after the officer got the alert about the probation violation, but the teen denies it. Horatio asks Yelina Salas to do some digging on Kyle. Jake recovers the getaway boat and the CSIs discover drugs hidden by the engine. The boat belongs to the Miss Cafe--the place Kyle works. Horatio instead questions another of Bennett's parolees, Rick Bates, who also worked at the cafe. Rick delivered food to people in the boat, but denies any knowledge of the drugs. Yelina's search pays off when she visits Kyle's latest foster parent. She discovers his mother was a nurse in the military named Julia Eberly, and his father was a man named John Walden. As the CSIs investigate, another hostage situation crops up: the wife of prison guard Mike Newberry, Kathleen, is abducted. Horatio picks up a call on her phone and realizes the kidnapper is Kyle, and is suspicious when he asks for a specific amount of money: $126,000. Kyle cuts off his monitoring ankle bracelet and abandons Kathleen, fleeing on a boat. Horatio interrogates Mike Newberry, who confesses that the money Kyle was after came from Rick Bates, who was dealing drugs in jail. He agreed to hide the money and split it with Rick, but when Rick got out of jail early, Newberry kept the money. Delko restores a bullet found in the engine and gets a print off of it--one that matches to Ryan Wolfe! The mystery is soon explained by Natalia, who recalls Ryan was required to load guns for clients at the shooting range. Ryan IDs Rick as one of his clients, and Rick admits he shot Bennett during an altercation after the P.O. caught him dealing. Horatio has a confession of his own: he tells Yelina that John Walden was an alias he used while on a task force years ago, and that he had a relationship with Julia at the time, but that she disappeared after a few months. He had no idea she was pregnant. Horatio got a call: the coast guard is pursuing Kyle. He manages to talk them into standing down, and Kyle turns himself in. As he's being led off, Horatio tries to offer words of comfort to Kyle, but Kyle spurns the gesture. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva La Rue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Evan Ellingson as Kyle Harmon * Sofia Milos as Yelina Salas * David Gallagher as Rick Bates * Johnny Whitworth as Jake Berkeley * Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera * Lisa Sheridan as Kathleen Newberry * Kevin Durand as Michael Newberry * Russell Andrews as Andrew Bennett * Heather Hemmens as Stephanie Bennett * Jared Bell as Dylan Lester * Tahmus Rounds as Foster Dad * Dexter Fletcher as S.W.A.T * Gil Torres Jr. as Detective Major Events *Horatio learns that Kyle Harmon is his long-lost son. *It's revealed that Ryan Wolfe is now working at the gun range. *Natalia begins to practice for her exams so that she can become qualified to carry a gun. *It's revealed that Tripp is now working on Patrol and has also passed his exams, resulting in him being promoted to the rank of Sergeant. *It's shown that the Audio/Visual Lab has gotten another upgrade, the computers having been replaced with touchscreen technology. Music * The Pretender by Foo Fighters. See Also 601